The present invention relates to puzzles, and more particularly to puzzles having multiple layers.
In some respects the present invention is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,918 issued to Edlen on Oct. 22, 1963. The Edlen patent discloses a puzzle having a contoured frame section requiring the matching of a single layer of puzzle pieces with the coutoured back section.
Other commonly available puzzles are likewise single layer puzzles having irregularly shaped pieces. Solving these puzzles requires the placement of pieces which have corresponding shapes and designs in the appropriate location. The present invention requires the further step of determining the appropriate layer for each piece along with locating the corresponding shape or design for each puzzle piece. A further, more difficult puzzle will combine the use of the contours disclosed in the Edlen with the use of multiple layers to provide a puzzle which requires the coordination of multiple surfaces to solve the puzzle.